Critical
by Milagrito
Summary: Ella le confesó su amor pero él le rechazó aún sabiendo que le correspondía a la pelirosa, ella decide marcharse a Tokyo pero él no lo permitirá ya que tiene que confesarle ahora él su amor hacia ella. Inspirado en Critical - JB. SasuSaku One-Shot


_¡Hola a todo aquel que se haya metido aquí a leer mis ocurrencias! Bien, aquí vengo yo a publicar mi primer one-shot SasuSaku. Espero que lo disfrutéis [si, si… no soy de España pero me agrada hablar así… o escribir así]. Oh, por cierto, este one-shot se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción de los Jonas Brothers [si, si… me gustan ¿y? xD] que se titula 'Critical' y también que he visto el último capítulo de Jonas. L.A. Ok, ahora sí. ¡A leer!... ¡Esperad! Todavía no. Me falto decirles que está contado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, aunque seguro se hubieran dado cuenta luego de empezar a leer xD. Y otra cosa… Aquí existe el mundo Ninja pero… también existen los carros, los teléfonos, los aviones… etc. Ahora sí, no los molesto más ¡A leer!._

**-/-**

Corro. Corro. Tengo que llegar al aeropuerto antes de que sean las 5:00 P.M. No, ella no se puede marchar de Konoha. Me rehúso a pensar si quiera en que ella se puede alejar de mí. No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo esa molesta pelirosa se haya logrado ganar un espacio en mí corazón.

Mientras corría tenía la vista perdida, pensando en cómo me había enterado de que Sakura se iría de Konoha.

_Flash Back_

– _¡Ring! ¡Ring! – sonó el estúpido teléfono haciendo que me despertara con un malhumor. Al leer el nombre del que llamaba dudo si contestarle o no. 'Naruto' decía en la pantalla. Conociendo al Dobe le llamaría hasta que le contestara, o aún peor… iría hasta su casa aporreando la puerta hasta que se le deshicieran los dedos gritando un irritante "¡Teme!". Así que, muy a su pesar, le contesto la llamada._

– _¡SASUKE-TEMEEE! – gritó Naruto desde el otro lado de la llamada, tanto que tuve que separarme un poco del auricular si no quería quedarme sordo._

– _Usuratonkachi, ¿No hay día en que dejes de chillar? –_

– _Teme, ¿Vas a ir hoy con Hinata-chan y conmigo al Ichiraku, verdad? – dijo el rubio ignorando su pregunta –_

– _¿Tengo opción? – dije de mala gana._

– _Ahora que lo pienso, no – le respondió este seguido de una carcajada –. De todas formas iría a tu casa rompiendo las paredes si es necesario hasta que aceptes – siguió hablándole el ojiazul. Naruto a veces era tan predecible. _

– _Hmp, ¿A qué hora, Dobe? – Tal vez salir un rato con el Dobe le distraería un rato de sus pensamientos ya que últimamente la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle de tanto pensar en cierta pelirosa con unos cálidos ojos verde jade –_

– _A las 2:00 p.m. – le respondió este entusiasmado de solo pensar en su amado ramen_

– _Hmp, está bien. Adiós – dije para luego colgar. Ese Dobe acabará con mi vida –._

***/*…*/***

_Revisó su reloj, 02:15 marcaba allí. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que habían llegado al Ichiraku y ya el Dobe tenía cinco tazones de ramen vacios y él apenas terminaba el suyo, Hyuuga todavía tenía en su tazón una gran cantidad de ramen. Justo al levantar la vista de mi muñeca iban pasando Yamanaka y Nara._

– _Me voy a deprimir. ¡¿Cómo la frentona me va a dejar aquí abandonada? Ya hasta debe estar recogiendo las cosas de su departamento – dijo la rubia –. La voy a extrañar muchísimo. Aunque, por lo menos la podré visitar de vez en cuando; ya me dio su dirección y su nuevo número telefónico. Me dijo que su tía le iba a trasladar hasta el aeropuerto y de allí se marchaba a Tokyo. Algún día la podré ver de nuevo – siguió hablando la rubia tratando de animarse a sí misma ajena a que un ojinegro había escuchado toda la conversación aún cuando su rosa amiga le había hecho prometerle no decirle nada a Sasuke-kun ya que él era la razón de su partida–_

– _Qué problemática – escuchó susurrar a Nara caminando al lado de la rubia que seguramente no había escuchado su comentario._

_¡¿Qué? – Pensó tratando de no escupir la ración de ramen que estaba masticando – ¿Sakura, _su_ Sakura se iba de Konoha? ¡Eso no podía permitirlo! No, no, no, no, no. Ella _no_ se podía ir porque, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Volvió a mirar hacia su muñeca izquierda para verificar la hora, 02:40. Su rubio amigo seguía parloteando y él, como siempre, seguía ignorándole. Tenía la cabeza perdida –corrección: más perdida que antes– después de que había escuchado a Yamanaka. Ella no se podía marchar. Tal vez se encontraba todavía en su departamento recogiendo sus cosas. _Tenía_ que detenerla, no, _debía_ hacerlo._

– _Adiós, Dobe – dije levantándome rápidamente haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltara. Mientras agarraba mi chaqueta y me la ponía pude ver la cara de confusión del rubio. No le iba a dar explicaciones así que tomé marcha hacia el ya conocido camino rumbo al departamento de la pelirosa._

_Mientras corría toda la aldea se me quedaba viendo mientras que se apartaban – o mejor dicho, _yo_ los apartaba –. Ya corriendo unas cuantas cuadras pude divisar el gran edificio donde residía Sakura._

_Ya al entrar al gran edificio, entré al ascensor y marqué el piso número 7. Al llegar a dicho piso corrí hasta la puerta de Sakura y toqué desenfrenadamente la puerta. Toqué durante minutos y nadie abría la puerta así que, como ya nuestro equipo sabía, busque por la planta que se encontraba dentro de una maceta al lado de la puerta y agarré una copia de la llave de la entrada. _

_Abrí la puerta y observe que estaba desamueblada. ¡No, no, no, no, no!... Ella debe estar aquí – seguí pensando tratando de calmar _eso_ que empezaba a arremolinarse dentro de mi pecho, _eso_ que la gente llamaba _dolor, _sí… sentía dolor de solo pensar en que podía perder a su hermosa compañera – con derecho – pelirosa._

_Salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta y metiendo desordenadamente la llave de nuevo en la planta rumbo hacía el aeropuerto._

_Fin Flash Back_

Y bien, allí se encontraba ahora, corriendo hacia su felicidad en busca de su ángel personal – qué cursi había sonado eso –. Bufó, esa pelirosa lo había ablandado tanto como una niña. No había podido agarrar un taxi ya que extrañamente en Konoha ese día se había decidido de hacerse un tráfico.

Vuelvo a observar mi reloj, las 03:45. Todavía me queda camino hacia el aeropuerto de Konoha. ¡Tsk! Necesito correr más. Me quito la chaqueta y la tiro; me estaba incomodando y no me permitía correr bien. Así solo quedo en una camisa blanca y un pantalón vaquero. Corro, corro y sigo corriendo. Tengo que llegar allí antes de que ese avión despegue y se lleve consigo mi corazón – ¡Ya! Enserio, ¿Qué es lo que me sucede? Mente fría Uchiha, mente fría –. Vuelvo a observar el reloj, 4:02, y aún me falta. ¡Kus*! Debía llegar cuanto antes.

***/*…*/***

Ya entrando al aeropuerto, reviso mi reloj nuevamente: 04:56. ¡Oh Kami! Has que a ese avión le pase lo que sea que se necesite hacer para que no despegue. Sigo corriendo y empujando a cuanta gente se atraviese en mi camino haciendo que me lanzaran algunos insultos inapropiados que yo ignore olímpicamente. Vuelvo a ver el reloj: 04:58. No, no, no, no… Sigo corriendo y corriendo hasta que creo ver una mata de pelo rosado cargando con una maleta.

– ¡Sakura! – grite rogando a Kami porque me haya escuchado, buscando una estúpida escalera para poder bajar hasta donde ella estaba, escalera que nunca encontré. No, no me escucho.

Siento tanta desesperación y mi dolor sigue aumentando. No puedo perderla, no me lo perdonaría. Ella… Ella se me había declarado, me había confesado sus sentimientos y yo… yo de idiota le había rechazado aún sabiendo que le correspondía el sentimiento a la ojijade. La rechacé solo porque tenía un orgullo tan grande al que cuidar, un orgullo que me transformaba en Sasuke-no-tengo-sentimientos-y-por-lo-tanto-soy-un-cubito-de-hielo-Uchiha en vez al Sasuke Uchiha que era cuando un niño, aquel que siempre sonreía y tenía ese brillo especial en sus ojos. Odiaba en lo que se había convertido, pero luego llegaron sus dos luces personales encargadas de quitar la niebla que tapaba sus ojos cegados por el odio. Por el odio que su hermano le había hecho obtener. Pero ahora una de ellas estaba en peligro, esa luz era rosada y con una mirada jade que me traspasaba y que, ahora estaba huyendo de mí.

Vuelvo a ver mi muñeca y observo: 05:02. No, no, no, no. ¡Ella no se ha ido, no lo ha hecho! Justo en ese momento, parado junto a un gran ventanal pudo observar como un avión, el avión donde ella debería estar dentro, despejaba rumbo a Tokyo. No, no, no puede ser. Comenzaba a sentir como mi pecho se oprimía privándome de respirar. Tenía reposando mis manos en el ventanal, sentía como estas se iban bajando al igual que mis esperanzas de encontrarte mañana en el puente donde nos encontramos siempre el equipo 7 con una gran sonrisa colgando en tu rostro y usando el "Sasuke-kun" que ahora añoraría ya que te habías marchado.

Tomo asiento rendido en una de las sillas con la mirada perdida, ahora entendía el dicho de "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes". Seguro que ahora el karma se estaba volviendo contra él por tantas cosas que había hecho y hubiera hecho de no ser porque el Dobe después de ganarle en un combate le convenciera de regresar a su hogar: Konoha. Allí pudo ver que muchos de los compañeros de su promoción habían cambiado. Por ejemplo Gaara, él ahora era el kazekage y no solo pensaba en muerte. Hinata ya no era tan tímida como antes por lo menos podía decir diez palabras sin tartamudear. Yamanaka ya había dejado su faceta de Fangirl y ahora no molestaba tanto. Pero, la que más había demostrado cambiar había sido Sakura, que ya no era tan molesta después de todo, corrección: sigue siendo molesta pero ahora era una molesta en el buen sentido de la palabra. Había cambiado tanto que a veces salían a caminar por allí, a comer algo juntos y no mentiría, le agradaba a sobremanera. Y los dos, al conocernos realmente habíamos quedado enganchados de nuevo. Porque sí, el cuando tenían 12 años lo estaba de ella. Sí no, no se hubiera preocupado tanto por ella ni le hubiera protegido tanto. Y Sakura no solo había cambiado mentalmente, también físicamente, ahora tenía unas curvas bonitas, piernas largas, senos normales, dentadura blanca, abdomen plano y podría seguir con su lista de muchas cosas hermosas de ella sin problema. Ni hablar de sus habilidades Ninja, ahora era mucho mejor que antes. Si te llegaba a dar con uno de sus puños, eres hombre muerto y también ahora es una medic-nin muy exitosa. Todo eso lo aprendió gracias a su maestra la Quinta Hokage: Tsunade. Ella era la primera persona que había logrado llegar a su corazón luego de la tragedia Uchiha y ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

Estaba hundido en sus alegres pensamientos, tratando de no hundirse en el dolor que no notó como alguien caminaba por los pasillos con una maleta del color de su cabello dirigiéndose la silla que estaba al lado de él.

Levantó la mirada al sentir que alguien se sentaba al lado de él, para fulminarle con la mirada diciendo "Aléjate de mí" en un tono tenebroso, pero cuando iba a hacerlo se quedó sin habla… La persona que se había sentado al lado de él era... era nada más ni nada menos que Sakura, su Sakura. Pero esta al parecer no se inmuto de mi presencia ya que veía al suelo con mirada triste para luego pararse en dirección a la cafetería. Yo al verla levantarse me pare luego de que ella pasara – todavía sin notarme – y la seguí, pero antes que cruzara el umbral de la puerta de la cafetería, la detuve para luego abrazarle desde atrás.

– Eres tu, eres tu, eres tu – repetía yo tratando de pensar que era en realidad ella y no una copia. Al abrazarla ella desprendió un aroma a cerezo que yo muy disimuladamente olí.

– Sa-Sasuke-kun – dijo son asombro mi pelirosa.

– Sí, soy yo – le dije yo con una sonrisa que jamás en mi vida había tenido –. Kami, creo que por segunda vez experimente lo que significa el perder a alguien querido.

– Sasuke-kun – dijo todavía con cara asombrada – ¿Yo para ti soy alguien querido? – siguió hablando asombrada de lo que había dicho el portador del Sharingan "Creo que por segunda vez experimente lo que significa el perder a alguien querido" habían sido sus palabras.

– Aunque no me lo crea, sí y mucho – dije yo. Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que me expresaba con ella… Si hubiera sido otra persona seguro máximo solo había dicho un seco "Hmp" –. Sakura, yo… yo necesito hablar contigo sobre algo –.

– ¿Sobre qué, Sasuke-kun? –

– Yo… yo… – Rayos, no salían las palabras. Creo que también me costaba algo expresarme con ella. Bueno, no todo se logra de una. Pero mis nervios no ayudaban a nada y él junto a mi antisocialidad no eran buena combinación… ¡Vamos, Sasuke! Es ahora o nunca. Aparte, ella ya te dijo que estaba enamorada de ti –

– Tu… – me alentó ella para seguir hablando –

– Este… yo – ¡Piensa, Sasuke, piensa! –

– Sasuke, si quieres decirme algo, solo hazl – pero dejó de hablar ya que en ese momento, tenía sus labios ocupados en otra cosa, puestos sobre los míos ya que yo los había unido. Sus labios sabían a cereza. A mí no me agradan los dulces, pero podía haber una excepción ¿no? –

– Yo… Yo… – Sakura me observaba divertida al ver mi nerviosismo–

– Ya te entendí, Sasuke-kun – me dijo ella dedicándome solo a mí una de sus hermosas sonrisas para luego besarme, esta vez yo coloqué mis manos en su cintura y ella en mi cuello. Otra excepción: a él no le gusta demostrar afecto en la calle, pero esa… esa sería una gran excepción. Sólo si con quien lo demostraba fuera hacia Sakura, su Sakura.

Luego me separé de ella y pegué nuestras frentes mientras nos observábamos fijamente. Sí, disfrutaría al máximo porque oportunidades como estas solo se dan dos veces, ye esta era su última.

_Used to run and hide_

_Used to bend our love_

_But I can't escape this time_

_Oh no_

The End

**-/-**

_Bien, esta era una de mis locas ideas que me estuvo rondando en la cabeza como por dos meses xD. No me atrevía a escribirlo hasta que ¡Puff! Llego la inspiración a mí y dije ¡Llamas a mí! Ok, no dije eso pero… si escribí xD._

_¿Reviews?_

_¡Vamos! Yo sé que tú quieres hacerlo. Tú sabes que quieres presionar el botoncito de "__Review this Chapter__". ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! xD._


End file.
